Snake Bite
by Bitterblue007
Summary: Follow Hogwarts' peculiar Head Girl as truths and lies spiral her life out of proportion, discovering she is not who she thought she was, whilst falling in love with the school's brooding, moody, gloomy, potions professor; Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1 An Envelope To Danger

**WARNING: If you do not like the character Severus Snape in the least, then this story is NOT for you. However, if you are indeed here for him, then do continue, and I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 1. An Envelope To Danger

There were no less fewer thoughts than there were people scurrying about in the stone passageways of Hogwarts. But little did anyone know that one student among the many could hear each and every mind as clearly as any spoken word in tongue. The crowds of people scrambled to the sides as they saw the approaching figure of the secretly-telepath walk down the corridor in a confident stride, not daring to stand in her way. There was something about her very presence that seemed to intimidate many of those standing near her. There were many reasons as to why they would feel this way, but it is normal for naturally insecure people to feel intimidated by those naturally confident, someone such as Quirina Thorn who seemed to have everything they didn't, both inside and outside. And perhaps they were right to assume so. Everything she put her mind to, she was known to accomplish to nearly perfection...and one among those many things, was Quidditch.

...

The crowd cheered as soon as they saw the Slytherin team's Captain finally arrive on the Quidditch ring, albeit a bit late, and the game hadn't even yet begun. The following teammates on their brooms waved to the crowd, practically gloating in the attention she was getting them, but the time for smugness was about to be over. It was game time. The Ravenclaw team did not feel or look very lucky as they hovered above the ground - across from the Slytherin team, looking rather grim as they looked at their opponent's Captain who was smiling. Both teams knew she was the most dangerous player of Hogwarts, in terms of victory.

Soon after the game begun, things were already intense for the poor Ravenclaws. The wind whipped strongly against Quirina as she swerved in the last second, barely avoiding a bludger aimed towards her face. Safely cradling the quaffle in her right arm, she ducked her head before flying under an adversary who floated in front of her in an attempt to block her way, or at least distract her - in vain. She ignored the ache in her hand as she tightened the grasp around her broom in order not to fall, smirking confidently under the influence of the adrenaline rushing throughout her body. She easily dodged every one of them - the crowd cheering, whistling and calling her name all around her. "Quirina ! Quirina ! Quirina !"

Two opponents catched up to her from behind, flanking her on both sides, but the female chaser only grinned, unaffected. She looked under, down to the right, and saw her partner exactly where she expected her to be. She smirked when their eyes locked, waiting for this exact moment, and Quirina threw the quaffle to her. The other chaser catched it easily before dashing off towards the three hoops - the opposite team was successfully caught off guard, all so focused on the Captain that they didn't see Velvet waiting for her friend to pass her the ball. While they all threw themselves at the other chaser, Quirina took it as her chance to fly towards the goal while they were distracted, dodging the little few still focused on her. When surrounded, Velvet passed the quaffle back at Quirina and she catched it, before sending it off again into the largest hoop - right past the wide-eyed Ravenclaw keeper. And there went another 10 points for Slytherin. "YES !" Quirina shouted in triumph, a fist raised in the air. The crowd roared with her, even those not from her own house.

By that time, the Golden Snitch had appeared in the game a few fimes, and although her team's seeker was not able to catch it, neither did the Ravenclaw's. Knowing they were bound to lose anyway, the Ravenclaw's team Captain flew slowly to Quirina with a look of defeat. "We give up. Do you accept ?" He said in a monotone voice.

Quirina nodded. "I accept." Shaking hands, both Captains returned to their teams' side, one victorious and the other disappointed. According to the book of Quidditch - 'Quidditch throughout the Ages', it is written that when two Captains agree, the match is over. And of course, the ones with the higher points - in fact the only points amassed, were none other than the Slytherin team. She gently flew down to the ground, and the rest of her teammates joined her, yanking their Captain from all sides as they patted her on the back and grabbed her shoulders cheerfully. Her tall and slender best friend - Velvet Crowe, walked towards her in a graceful stride, pushing past the other teammates. A grin stretched on her glossy, black lips as she pulled her friend into a tight hug, putting her chin over Quirina's white head. "Well done, my friend !"

While Quirina's teammates happily gushed around her, she looked upwards towards the tower where the teachers sat, catching sight of dark hair and pale skin - the one and only head of her house, professor Severus Snape. Their eyes met and he lifted an eyebrow in response. She searched in his expression for a sign that she had made him proud, but his expression was the same as always, a brow sarcastically raised as he looked down at her, impassive and grumpy. It only made her grin more. Her attention, however, shifted elsewhere as she heard the calling of her name through the mind of another. Searching in the vast field, her eyes landed on a rather small figure with pointed ears standing underneath the wooden ring, waving at her. Her house elf. "Excuse me." She said as she pushed through her teammates, joining the small elf inside the wooden ring.

"Congratulations on your victory, Ms. Thorn ! It was a beautiful match !"

Quirina chuckled. "Thank you, Clairette. But I doubt you came here only to congratulate me, did you ?"

The little elf took out a yellow envelope from her blue dress, giving it to Quirina. She recognized the letter instantly. It was from her parents. "Mr. Thorn and Mrs. Thorn wanted you to read this privately."

"I've already told them that you're not their personal owl." Quirina grumbled under her breath as she observed the golden seal.

"It is alright Miss, I do not mind if it is for you." Answered Clairette. Years ago when Quirina was only but a little girl, she had found the little elf in a tavern serving the customers, but she was terribly mistreated. Her master hit her with his belt every time he felt like lashing out at something, and she was his main target. The customers who were no more nicer, joining in on making the elf's life miserable. Seeing that, Quirina did everything in her power to convince the owner of the tavern to sell the female elf to her. It took a little while, but she was successful, exiting the tavern with Clairette in tow. Once she freed her from the brute, she then told the elf that she could go wherever she wanted, for she was bound no longer. But Clairette, ever so grateful for what the little girl had done for her, swore to serve her house as long as she lived to repay her debt.

"Would you do one last favor for me, please ?" Asked Quirina.

"Of course, Miss ! Anything for you."

Quirina pointed to the field towards her friend, Velvet. "Tell her not to look for me and that I'll join her soon in the Great Hall for supper."

"Yes, Miss."

Once that was done, Quirina ran back to the castle before her teammates could catch up to her, and headed to the one place she knew no one would bother her; the potions classroom. She quietly closed the door behind her once she was inside, sitting comfortably at her desk with her legs swung over it. Breaking the golden seal of the yellow envelope, she took out the folded piece of paper inside. A gasp left her as she opened the letter - but instead of finding written words, a white light blinded her eyes as she had the dizzying sensation of being sucked into a portal. Her feet stumbled on a stone path between buildings, and she had to grab the wall for support, for gravity was threatening to hit her face against the ground. What was going on ? Gathering herself, she let go of the wall and peered past the two buildings, recognizing the familiar street of her village. She was home ! But it then brought up one question; why in the world would her parents send her a portkey disguised as a letter to retrieve her, in the middle of school year ? Something wasn't right, and she knew it.

Quirina decided it was wise to keep a low profile for now and avoid the villagers, taking the path to the roofs; she had always been a rather good climber. Keeping her head low, she jumped between houses, careful not to be spotted. Her own house was seperated from the rest of the village and stood on the top of a lush hill. It stood out from the rest - not only because of it's larger size, but also because of it's colour; it had been painted black. Thankfully, nobody in the village were muggles. It saved her and her family a lot of trouble. Quirina's mouth turned up into a faint smile as she spotted the sight of her home, running up the rest of the hill to it. She raised her hand and just as she was about to knock, the door opened in on itself. She did not like that. "Father, mother ? It's me, Quirina...is anybody home ?" She called.

It was eerily silent. The hallway leading inside was dark, despite the bright sun outside. She tried reaching her parents' mind with her own, but there was a block; it was as if the house didn't want her to come inside it - other than physically. She had a feeling in her gut, screaming at her that something was terribly wrong. As far as she was concerned, this was a trap. She placed a hesitant step forward, cautiously glancing at the eerie obscurity that lingered inside her home...but she knew better. She took a step back and walked down the stairs of her porch, before untucking her wand. She pointed it towards the house and said, "Finite Incantatem !" Nothing happened. Not at first. Quirina had to take a step back when the house started quaking ominously, as if it was being tickled. Then the trembling stopped, but the jinx on it was not lifted. If that's what it was. She decided to try something else. "Salvio Hexia !"

She was propulsed back, rolling down the hill. The house made a horrible screeching noise and the thick cloud of darkness inside came out through every exit, opening, and every little creak like puffs of black smoke. What was it ? Pulling herself onto her legs, she stood down the hill in a defensive stance, not sure if the black cloud would come after her or not. But it was not that, that came. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the floating black figures of dementors springing out of her house in numbers uncountable. There was only one thing she could do.

Run.

Quirina was almost as fast on foot as she was on a broom. Using every bit of her strength, she dashed back towards the village; she had never done the Patronus Charm before and she wasn't about to learn it in the time span of a minute ! She abruptly stopped as the sight of houses came into view and realization dawned on her. The village. She glanced back and saw the following cloud of dementors. She couldn't endanger the village ! She sprinted and made a sharp turn to the right, lifting her wand upwards. "Accio Broom !!" She shouted. With the dementors following right behind her, she headed into the forest, away from others.

Quirina struggled with the many roots as she fiercely ran between the trees, branches tearing open through her Quidditch clothes and scratching her skin. She made the mistake of looking back, catching her foot under the large arch of a protruding root, sending her tripping down. The dementors circled around her like hungry predators; Quirina raised her wand in one last ray of hope. "Vermillious..." She whispered, watching as the sparks of red exploded in the sky.

The last thing she saw was the dark beings descend upon her, helpless as their faceless heads sucked the very core of her being into their empty selves.


	2. Chapter 2 Contact

**This is a fanfic that I've been keeping in my phone for ages, but I've not continued further than two pages, for now (I'm working on the third chapter). However, if anybody is interested at all in what happens next, then I'll gladly continue the story.**

Chapter 2. Contact

A voice was calling out to her, echoing deep within her mind where she slumbered, refusing to wake. But she was slowly coaxed out of her hiding spot, and Quirina opened her heavy eyelids, the daylight seeming too bright at first. When her eyes adjusted, she saw the unexpected face of her headmaster, professor Dumbledore; he was hunched over her, kneeling - the expression on his face spoke only kindness and slight worry as he looked down at his student.

"What...? How..." Quirina barely managed to say before she was overwhelmed by terrible nausea. She felt abnormally weak, as if all her strength had been sucked out...and that was exactly what had happened - she realized, remembering running for her life as the dementors chased after her like starving vampires. "...the dementors ?" She asked weakly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry, I took care of them. They will not be returning anytime soon." Dumbledore reassured. "However, I must say...if we had arrived a minute later, I'm afraid we would have been too late." Quirina swallowed hard at the thought, recalling how it felt when they threw themselves at her soul, mercilessly. Death had come too close to her liking. "It was incredibly lucky when professor Snape entered the potions classroom right when you disappeared."

Just then, the man in question walked to them, the dried leafs crunching under his feet. "The Thorns' house has been completely ravaged, turned upside down from every corner. There are no signs of Mr. and Mrs. Thorn, nor the culprit." Reported the professor in his usual voice.

"My parents...!" At the mention of her parents, Quirina sat up too fast and swayed, falling on her elbow as her dizziness acted up. Dumbledore steadied the poor girl, looking past his shoulder to professor Snape. "Severus, could you...?" Not needing to say another word, the professor stepped towards Quirina and bent down. Before she could understand what was happening, he slid his arms under her trembling body and lifted her as if she weighed only but a feather. She gasped, startled as she was held against him - but easily took comfort in the man's touch, relaxing as she knew she was now safe. Unable to fight back against the fatigue weighing down on her, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against her carrier's chest.

Professor Snape looked down at her face as her body had suddenly gone limp in his grasp; had she fainted, or was she simply resting ? Despite her dark complexion, she looked abnormally pale with circles under her eyes, as if she had come back from the dead. His jaw clenched as he did not like what he was seeing, but cared not to admit to himself that he was worried for the girl he carried in his arms. Quirina Thorn had never been one to falter, always strong and balanced - but it was a shock to both professors when they saw her in such a state, even if one of the two refused to admit it. Dumbledore approached Snape and offered him his arm.

The professor raised an eyebrow in question. "Should we not try to find out more as to why Ms. Thorn's family is gone and why she was attacked by dementors ?"

"As much as I would like to know more about this whole affair, Severus, Ms. Thorn's health must come first before anything else." Answered the headmaster calmly. He changed his focus to Quirina, observing the lack of colour in her cheeks. "Traveling through portal isn't very wise when one is so weak, but I'm afraid we don't have a choice. She must be brought to Madam Pomfrey at once."

Snape shifted her legs farther down his arm so that his hand was free to grab the old professor's shoulder. In a short few seconds, they teleported back to Hogwarts, landing in a student-filled corridor. "Move away, there is nothing for you to see here !" Shouted Dumbledore as they started walking towards the hospital wing, but the students seemed to think otherwise. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw who it was being carried in the potions professor's arms, unconscious once more; it was not long at all when a cacophony of whispers and murmurs started echoing between the stone walls, irritating professor Snape. Thankfully, the hospital wing wasn't too far.

As soon as they arrived, Madam Pomfrey hurried over with a worried look. She gasped when she saw the troubling sight that was Quirina's discoloured face and her slow breathing. "Put her here !" Snape did as he was told and gently placed the girl in the bed that was pointed to him, before stepping back. Madam Pomfrey nearly ran to her side and placed her hand across her forehead. Quirina's skin was clammy and worryingly cold. "What happened to her ?"

"It's a miracle Ms. Thorn survived, Madam Pomfrey, with all the Dementors..."

"Dementors in Hogwarts ?!" The nurse's voice squeaked at Dumbledore's words, whilst at the same time tending to the weak girl.

"Worry not, their target was not our school but rather the home of Ms. Thorn." Explained the headmaster, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he did so.

"But that's even worse !" Added Madam Pomfrey.

"I quite agree, but it brings up the question as to how it is possible that Dementors - beings under the authority of the Ministry, would attack Ms. Thorn's family and herself. Which is why I shall head to the Ministry this instant and inform the Minister of Magic of what has happened. Severus." Severus lifted a brow to show that he was listening, holding his hands behind his back. "In the meantime, I would like you to return to Ms. Thorn's house and see if you can find anyone still there - even a simple trace will do."

The gloomy professor nodded curtly before making a sharp turn around, heading towards the open archway- the crowd a moment ago gathered there, scattered away at the sight of the approaching bat-like professor.

...

Only when daylight had gone and darkness reigned over the land, did the Slytherin girl feel her consciousness begin to float back towards the surface. Her eyelids fluttering open, Quirina's sharp green eyes wandered over the dimly lit room, filled with nobody but herself and the leaking candles. Seeing that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight to scold her for what she was going to do next, she carefully pushed herself to a sitting position and jumped to her feet, sneaking out of the eerily silent hospital wing. Before continuing onward into the empty corridor, she took a moment to reach out using her mind only, feeling for individuals that might spot her. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone - as there shouldn't be at this time.

Despite wishing that the last memories engraved in her mind were nothing more than awful dreams, she was desperate to know more of what had happened to her parents. And the only way to do that, was to speak to the one person who had given her the letter in the first place; Clairette, her house elf. Multiple thoughts coursed in Quirina's mind as she traveled throughout the sleeping castle, careful not to run into Filch or his cat, Mrs. Norris. What was Clairette's role in her parents' disappearance ? Was she a victim ? A witness ?

Or the culprit ?

The heavy amount of trust she had for her little elf friend began to waver - and she almost felt ashamed for it, if not for the one thought of a single word that kept repeating itself in her head; treachery. Although her blood boiled at the idea of betrayal, Quirina knew better than to jump on conclusions based only on suspicions, which is why she needed to talk to the elf in question and find out more about this mess that she was in.

Using the passageways that she knew people were the least likely to use, she made her way through the astronomy tower's swirling staircases before climbing all the way to the top, as far as she could go without having to risk her life at the same time. The wind blew strong that night, almost whistling as it flew, but Quirina paid no mind to the harsh cold as she approach the ledge of the balcony, and hopped over it with no fear for the emptiness before her. She had never been one to be affected by height - not before, not now, not ever. Her eyes briefly traveling across the large mass that was the forbidden forest, she shut them close and took a deep, calming breath.

She focused her every thought to the small, female elf, calling her name by voice, at first, repeating it over and over again on her tongue until it felt as natural as breathing, before letting her mind take over. Quirina could feel herself reaching forward, weightlessly spreading above the forbidden forest and much farther beyond...yet, her feet had not stepped away from the stone ledge, let alone moved. It was her mind that was flying, flying free from the contraints of her body towards the intended person, but still somehow connected to it, chained...she called the elf's name one more time - knowing that this time, she could be heard.

There was a sound. A sound not quite human, nor was it something she would expect to hear from any other living creature. It was close to the noise of a broken television, or at least that's how she envisioned it - not that Quirina knew much about muggle machinery, but that's as close as it would get. Pulling her eyebrows closer together, she began to hear the faint murmur of words, spoken from a voice she knew too well to miss. "Clairette, can you hear me ? Come to me." Quirina called, speaking in thoughts.

The voice suddenly grew louder from quiet murmuring to loud shouting, frantic with a tone of extreme urgency. Quirina's heartbeat sped up considerably at the distressing sound, eyes flying open, now fearing for her friend. She pressed her fingers to her temples as if that would make it better, trying to get a better understanding of the muffled words sent back to her.

Can't...dangerous...trap...sorry...must not...

And that was all she heard, before the connection was cut like a door slamming in her face. She stared at the night before her, unblinking as she could not seem to form a single thought inside of her numb head. A feeling of dread quietly pulsated inside her like a faint vibration, barely noticeable but still there nonetheless.

"What are you doing, you silly girl ?!" A voice suddenly spoke from behind her back, hissing in anger.

Flinching in surprise, before Quirina even had the time to turn around to face the person, she caught the glimpse of a black blur move towards her rapidly, gasping as arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ledge. She was spun away from the ledge and her feet were placed back upon the stone floor, her eyes widening as she confirmed who was the person that had joined her on the balcony. She knew all along... after all, she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Professor Snape..."

"Have you lost all sense of reason or are you so weak that you'd entertain the idea of death every time you are faced with a problem ?!" He nearly shouted, furious at her.

Quirina's eyes became rounder as she listened to him, blinking at his uncharacteristic outburst and the words that came out of his mouth. Did he...did he think she was going to kill herself ? Was that why he was in such a hurry to get her off the ledge ?

Was he worried for her ?

Biting back a smile, she replied, "I wasn't trying to kill myself, sir."

"Then WHAT were you doing, standing on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower, pray tell ?" His pitch black black eyes glared at her, but Quirina was not afraid, she never was - not of this man, anyway...she was fascinated by those eyes that seemed to lack all colours.

"I was only..." She frowned and looked away, suddenly at a loss for words. What was she going to tell him ? Reminding herself that nobody knew of her secret, not even her own parents, would she reveal it to her potions professor ? What then ? It would certainly complicate things, and perhaps, even arise suspicion over the credibility of her grades - people could think that she cheated with the use of her telepathy, and she certainly did not want that, in the least. But did that really matter with the state of the current situation ? Her parents are gone, her house was filled with Dementors that came from who knows where, and now her friend, Clairette, is gone too and appears to be in danger.

Knowing that revealing her secret wouldn't help or do any good to anyone, she chose to keep it to herself...for now. "I was only taking a walk, Professor Snape, truly." She replied with a small smile, hoping her answer was enough to reassure him.

He didn't look nearly convinced, a gleam of suspicion in his eyes as he watched her. "Must I remind you that you are 'taking a walk' in the middle of the night, Ms. Thorn ?" Apparently so, because Quirina had indeed forgotten that she was openly breaking a rule in front of a professor. She cursed internally. "If you think you are permitted to do as you please and overlook the rules because of the past occuring events, you are a fool - Thorn, but that was obvious enough. Detention tomorrow after class. And if I see you one more time wandering about in the night, I won't go so easy on you." He warned in a way that would've scared any of the student in this school, but not her.

She wordlessly watched as he walked away, striding back inside. Little did he know that Quirina did not mind detention in the least, especially if she could spend it with him.

To be continued...

 **I'm sorry if my chapter endings are a little messy, I'm not exactly sure when I'm supposed to stop or how' but please bear with me, I'll eventually get it sorted out. Hopefully /**


End file.
